1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an arrangement for a protective cover for the edge of sheet metal panels at roof-to-wall abutments, consisting of a cover strip which is attached above the upper edge of the sheet metal edge panel, and its mode of attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Superstructures projecting above the roof, for example chimneys, elevator motor enclosures, or the like, require a waterproof roof abutment. For this purpose, especially with flat roofs, a sheet metal panel is provided which is mounted at right angles with respect to the plane of the roof, and which is attached to the side wall of the superstructure. In order to offset the hazard of rain water entering behind the upper edge of sheet metal panel, the edge is sealed by means of a cover strip.
According to a familiar method, this cover strip is screwed to the wall which, however, has the disadvantage of water infiltrating along the screws and entering behind the sheet metal.
According to another proposal, cap screws whose caps are inserted in the T-slots of the tracks of the cover strips, are imbedded in the brickwork. This mode of attachment is impractical because the cover strips must be inserted lengthwise.
The familiar cover strips have another disadvantage: They are actually sealed by applying putty to the upper edge. Such puttied gaps, however, are known to become leaky with temperature fluctuations whose predominant effect is the formation of hairline cracks.